Pensando en tí
by Astalina
Summary: Comparar es fácil una vez has probado la perfección. En sus labios ella la probó. 4 años después de hacer la promesa finalmente Naruto trajo de vuelta a Sasuke, pero a costa de su vida... "Desearía poder verme aún en tus ojos...Naruto"


"Pensando en tí"

Por Astalina

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece... para mi mala suerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella no podía declarar una fecha con exactitud. ¿Cuándo fue que había sucedido?

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

Tal vez había sido por la promesa de traer a Sasuke de regreso, que ella había terminado cada vez más cerca de él, más y más cerca hasta terminar enamorándose de quien ahora fuera su mejor amigo, su Naruto.

Ella sabía lo que él había sentido por ella cuando eran niños, pero creyó que sus sentimientos se habían apagado con el paso de esos 3 años, porque a pesar de que Naruto insistía en tener una cita con ella, él jamás intentó hacer nada más…

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

"Sigue adelante"

Le había dicho.

"Sigue adelante Sakura chan, yo estaré bien"

Él finalmente lo había conseguido, había traído a Sasuke de vuelta; pero en el corazón de ella ya era tarde…

"Naruto...!"

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Él murió en ese pelea. Dio todo de sí para traerlo de vuelta. Ella lloró sin poder controlarse, negándose a aceptar las palabras del chico.

"Sigue adelante"

¿Cómo podía? Ahora que finalmente había descubierto que el indicado para ella era Naruto, ¿cómo podía reemplazarlo? Incluso en ese último año, ella y él se habían fundido en uno… ¿cómo aceptar algo más cuando ya había probado el paraíso? Pero era él quien se lo pedía después de todo, así que lo haría por él.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

Así que siguió adelante… Sanó el corazón de Sasuke porque era incapaz de sanar el suyo propio y se quedó a su lado como en un principio estaba destinado a ser. Ella aún pensaba en Naruto, en la profundidad de sus hermosas orbes azules, en su resplandeciente sonrisa y su inegable talento para volver a la realidad cualquier imposible… Ellos se habían compartido, jamás se lo diría a nadie, había sido sólo una experiencia de dos, un deleite de los dioses… Quizá por eso no podía olvidarle aún cuando él se lo había pedido.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

Siempre era lo mismo. No podía evitar el compararlos… Aunque Sasuke la amaba y la cuidaba lo mejor que podía, ella no podía corresponderle; se odiaba a sí misma por cómo había terminado todo y sollozaba para sí. Añorando las caricias que se habían perdido y que quemaban al ser de Sasuke...

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

"Te amaba cuando era niña Sasuke kun, pero hace años que crecí…"

Eso pensaba cada vez que le veía caminar frente a ella. Tenía una buena vida no podía negarlo. Pero no era la vida que ella quería… Ella quería la vida que Naruto le había dado a probar el último año de su existencia. Ése año había sido su edén.

Oh cómo deseaba! Que esas orbes ónix se volvieran las orbes azules de Naruto!, que fueran sus brazos los que le rodeaban el cuerpo; que fuera su risa, su sonrisa bufona, su estilo libre, su Naruto.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

¿Cómo pudo haberlo dejado ir? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Desde la primera vez que la besó lo supo. Él era el indicado... Pero él siguió manteniendo su promesa.

"Traeré de regreso a Sasuke, es una promesa para toda la vida"

Sasuke significa mucho para Naruto también. Por eso, aunque deseaba decirle que se olvidara de la promesa, que siguieran adelante juntos… se reprimió hasta el final y por el contrario le apoyó, jamás se separó de su lado desde entonces, incluso aún ahora que él ya había muerto.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night_

Cada día era igual, cada noche era igual… Siempre añorándole, siempre llorándole…

"Naruto" -sollozaba recordando el suave roce de sus dedos en su cuerpo

_Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes_

¡Lo que daría ella por volver a verse reflejada en esos ojos!, ¡lo lejos que estaría dispuesta a ir tan sólo por verle otra vez! Cada línea de su rostro, desde sus labios, hasta sus inolvidables ojos azules…

_Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes_

"Ven pronto, Naruto ven pronto" –suplicaba al tiempo en que imaginaba que Naruto llegaría en cualquier momento por ella, asegurándola en el abrazo de sus brazos...

Ella sabía que cumpliría su promesa como él lo había hecho, viviría y no buscaría la muerte, a pesar de anhelarla más que a cualquier otra cosa. Deseaba tanto el poder verle...

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

Porque era su mirada la que buscaba en todo lugar al que iba, porque jamás dejó de escuchar su voz en el aire

"Sakura chan" –visualizando su ronrisa… su mirada.

_stay...._

Porque era allí donde se quería quedar…

"Naruto"

Lloró, cerrando los ojos al sentir los brazos de Sasuke abrazarle por la espalda, sintiendo escalofríos del vacío que había dejado la partida de su mejor amigo. Ahora, esta era la promesa de toda una vida que debía cumplir para Naruto... Y hasta cierto punto, Sasuke lo entendía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: La puse como una historia terminada pq necesitaba ver primero si pegaba XD tal vez la haré más extensa, no sé. Fue inspirada más que por la canción, por un video que vi en youtube narusaku - thinking of you, y no me pude contener a escribirlo. Espero les guste. Ja ne!


End file.
